


Forgiving Blake

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boob Jobs, Cock Rings, Collars, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Boob Jobs, Edging, F/F, Face-Sitting, Foot Jobs, Forgiveness, Futa!Blake, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Punishment, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Melanie and Miltiades are upset that Blake hasn't visited them in so long, so when she does, naturally they decide to teach her a lesson.





	Forgiving Blake

**Author's Note:**

> This work was requested by CatloverBlake
> 
> Thank you for your patience, and I will try to write the other requests I promised as soon as I can.

Blake knew she had messed up now, and she was going to pay the price. Fortunately, she didn’t mind paying all that much, but it was still going to be hell.

For the past couple of weeks, Blake had unintentionally neglecting her girlfriends – twin sisters Melanie and Miltiades Malachite – since she had been far too busy with her studies and training as a huntress. The two understood that she might not be able to see them every night, accepting that the three of them might only be able to hang out properly on weekends.

However, as Blake cancelled more and more frequently, the sisters became more and more impatient with her, until they came to the conclusion that their shared lover would have to be punished. 

The twins had threatened Blake that if she did not meet them at their apartment that Saturday evening at six o’clock sharp, they would go to Beacon and drag her back to their apartment themselves. It had been no surprise then, when Blake showed up at their front door at five minutes to six on Saturday. She had apologised multiple times once they let her in, and the two assured her that they understood that she was busy and weren’t angry with her. However, they had also explained that they had both missed her greatly, and as a result, Blake would have to be punished.

Blake had simply nodded, accepting that she had not been the best girlfriend, and offering the twins the opportunity to punish her in any way they saw fit. Melanie and Miltiades had of course already been planning Blake’s punishment, and knew exactly what they intended to do…

This brings us to where Blake was right now. The cat Faunus was lying on the double bed in Melanie and Miltiades’s bedroom, with the two sisters circling her. Melanie wasn’t wearing much, save for a white bra, along with stockings that were held up by a garter belt, her lack of underwear exposing her naked pussy between her legs, as well as a corset to complete the look. Miltiades wore exactly the same, only in red as opposed to white.

Blake, on the other hand, was wearing even less than either of her lovers. She had been stripped down stark naked, with every item of clothing including her bow that covered her cat ears being discarded aside. Her wrists were handcuffed to either side of the headboard, and ankle cuffs had been put on her legs, effectively tying her spread eagle on the double bed. The only thing that Blake wore that might be considered clothing was the jet-black collar that the sisters had fastened around their ‘kitten’ as they referred to her as.

“She’s so cute when she’s vulnerable.” Melanie commented to her sister, who nodded in agreement.

“I can’t wait to teach her a lesson.” Miltiades added.

The twins paced around the bed, intimidating Blake until they were satisfied that she was at least a little bit afraid of what they were going to do next. Of course, they did have a safe word, and they would never do something that their girlfriend wasn’t comfortable with, but a little bit of fear went a long way when it came to their arousal.

Miltiades was the first to make a move, as she knelt on the bed between Blake’s legs, taking aa minute to show off her curvaceous body to Blake, before leaning down and wrapping her fingers around the Faunus’ ten-inch erect cock.

“Mmm… I’ve missed this!” The girl in red remarked, as she began to stroke Blake’s hard member. The cat girl tried to suppress a moan. “Stop that. I want to hear you. I want you to say my name!” Miltiades told Blake as she continually stroked her cock, getting slightly faster, but still at a teasing pace.

“Ah… Miltiades…” Blake moaned, as her girlfriend jerked her off. 

With it having been so long since she had had the pleasure of the company of the Malachite sister’s, Blake soon found herself already about to cum, and would have done, had it not been for that pesky metal cock ring that they had forced onto her clamping down at the base of her shaft and preventing her from cumming.

“Aww… poor kitty can’t cum!” Melanie teased, as she straddled Blake’s chest, her hands pressing down gently and squeezing her breasts. The cat girl whined in denial, as Miltiades continued to jerk her off.

“Such a shame! Maybe if she’d been a good girl and shown her girlfriends some love, she would be allowed to have an orgasm tonight.” Miltiades added teasingly. Blake could no longer see her, with Melanie in the way, but could feel as the short haired girl wrapped her lips around the head of her cock and began to suck her off. Blake moaned in pleasure, as her cock was sucked by her lover, the girl’s head bobbing up and down as she got her off.

“I don’t think that such a bad girl deserves an orgasm.” Melanie commented, making Blake groan in frustration. “But that doesn’t matter… as long as she can still get us off!” Blake barely had time to react, before Melanie sat down on top of her face, her thighs either side of the cat girl’s face with her pussy on top of Blake’s mouth.

The cat Faunus didn’t need to be told what to do, though it was pretty obvious what was expected of her. Obediently, Blake stuck out her tongue in between her lover’s folds, licking the girl’s dripping wet pussy and making her moan in pleasure. Melanie ran her hands through her lover’s hair, fondling her cat ears as she did, making Blake purr into her vagina, the vibrations only further pleasuring herself.

Meanwhile, Miltiades was taking almost Blake’s entire shaft down her throat. The cat girl moaned in frustration, feeling the girl’s gullet wrapped around her member, squeezing it tightly as he bobbed her head up and down, taking more of it in, inch by inch until her lips kissed Blake’s shaven crotch. She could feel the Faunus’ precum oozing from the tip, dribbling down her oesophagus an into her belly, as it lubricated her throat, allowing her to slide the shaft down her throat much easier.

“Fuck, Blake, I forgot how good you were with that mouth!” Melanie moaned, reaching up under her bra and molesting her own breasts with one hand while pulling lightly on Blake’s feline ears with the other. She knew that Blake had a thing for being dominated, whether that was pain, humiliation, objectification… you name it, Blake loved it, and she could say that for sure for most things, because odds were that Melanie and Miltiades had done it to her.

Blake simply moaned in response, as she continued to lick out Melanie’s pussy, tasting her sweet juices as they trickled into her mouth and onto her tongue. The girl adjusted herself to give Blake better access to her clitoris, to which Blake didn’t complain, and obediently began to wrap her lips around Melanie’s clit, pleasuring the girl through the small nub about her vagina.

As she went on bringing Melanie closer to orgasm, the girl’s juices running down her chin, Blake felt herself begin to edge closer to orgasming too. Miltiades’s throat felt so good around her cock, that she felt herself about to orgasm any second, dreading the moment in which her own body would be denied the chance to cum by a small metal ring.

That time eventually came, as Miltiades relentlessly deepthroated her girlfriend’s cock, her gullet getting Blake off and pleasuring her until she couldn’t take anymore. The girl heard Blake’s pleasurable moan that was muffled by her sister’s pussy, while she felt the cat girl’s cock throb inside her throat as it tired to cum, only to be denied. Her moans had apparently pushed Melanie over the edge though, as she tightened her grip on Blake’s ear and moaned as she came.

“AHH!” Melanie screamed, her body overcome with pleasure as she climaxed, her juices spraying out of her pussy and into Blake’s mouth, which she hungrily swallowed, savouring the taste of her girlfriend, before she soon got off of her face.

“How is she sis? Out of practise?” Miltiades asked her twin. Melanie shook her head.

“She’s as good as ever…” Melanie panted, her face flushed. “Have fun with her sis.”

Miltiades grinned, giving Blake a few minutes to recover from not only having to eat out Melanie’s cunt with limited air, but also from her previous two denials. Looking down between the cat Faunus’s legs, the girl in red saw that her cock was still bouncing up and down, desperate to cum, but entirely unable to do so. 

Eventually, Melanie was the first to make a move. She sat between Blake’s legs looking across the bed at her bound lover, smiling into her big amber eyes. Without uttering a word, the girl in white raised her right foot and pressed it against the bottom of Blake’s cock. The cat girl gasped, as her erect member was pressed down against her belly by Melanie’s foot, not hard, but with enough pressure that her cock was firmly pressed down.

Melanie grinned, as she added her left foot to Blake’s cock, so that both feet were used to force the Faunus girl’s shaft down. The girl gave a playful smirk, before she began to run the soles of her feet up and down the length of Blake’s member, slowly getting her off with her feet as she sat between her legs.

“Enjoying yourself?” Miltiades asked Blake, looking down at what her sister was doing to their lover. “Remember; this is a punishment.” She reminded Blake. With that, the cat girl soon found herself struggling to breathe yet again, as Miltiades sat down on her face, although unlike her sister, the girl in red sat the opposite way so that she was facing Blake’s body as her pussy rested on the Faunus’s mouth.

Blake knew what she had to do again, sticking out her tongue and pushing it between Miltiades’s folds, a little teasingly at first until the girl reached behind her and gave one of Blake’s cat ears a sharp tug, prompting her to be serious. Blake amended her attitude, as she worked now to pleasure the dominant sister sitting atop her face, all the while with the other twin slowly stroking her cock with her feet

Just when Blake thought her teasing couldn’t become any more unbearable, a pair of hands reached down and began to caress her breasts. It couldn’t have been Melanie, considering the distance she was at to work her feet on the girl’s cock, meaning that it must have been Miltiades reaching down to grope her. Blake moaned as the girl fondled her breasts giving them firm but gentle squeezes, as her moans vibrated through her body into Miltiades’s pussy, further pleasuring the girl.

“Mmm… you really haven’t lost your touch, have you?” Miltiades asked, as Blake’s tongue located the green-eyed girl’s clit and began to pleasure the nub instead. The girl gasped, as the Faunus under her brought her closer and closer to climaxing. Blake heard the twin’s discussing something quietly that sounded like a suggestion, though with Miltiades’s thighs covering her ears, she couldn’t make it out clearly.

The cat girl soon found out what the sister’s idea had been, when Miltiades took each of Blake’s nipples between her thumb and index finger and began to squeeze them, gently at first before gradually getting tighter and tighter. The Faunus moaned, squirming in discomfort as her tits were now also being teased, along with Melanie’s feet rubbing her cock. The Malachite sisters seemed amused by their helpless girlfriend who was clearly incredibly frustrated at being denied her pleasure.

Due either to her reluctant acceptance that she wasn’t going to cum tonight, or the effort she was putting into eating out Miltiades’s pussy in the hopes of lessening the grip on her breasts, the girl dressed in red came shortly before her Faunus lover. Miltiades moaned, sighing as her juices soaked Blake’s mouth, most of the mess going in while some simply made a mess around her lips.

“Already sis?” Melanie asked, cocking an eyebrow. Miltiades simply shrugged.

“What can I say; she’s good at eating pussy.” Miltiades remarked as she dismounted Blake’s; face. Melanie chuckled in agreement, as she ‘finished off’ Blake with her feet, bringing her to the point of orgasm, only to have that denied to her once again for the third time that day by that damn cock ring around the base of her member.

With that, the two sisters got up off of the bed, as they made to get dressed and leave their girlfriend tied up on the double bed, her cock throbbing erratically in desperate need of cumming, but the twin’s couldn’t have seemed less interested in granting their perceived neglectful girlfriend that pleasure.

“Wait!” Blake urged them, as they went to leave. “P-Please… let me cum!” She begged. The sister’s exchanged glances, sighing before reluctantly returning to the helpless cat Faunus.

“Are you going to ignore us again?” Melanie asked, on Blake’s right.

“No! never again! I swear!” Blake promised her.

“Are you going to treat us right from now on?” Miltiades asked, on Blake’s left.

“Yes! Absolutely! Of course! Always!” The cat girl promised. The twins smirked.

“Will you worship us?”

“Will you obey us?” 

“Will you be a good kitty?” 

“Will you put us before all other?” 

“Will you become ours, completely and fully, without question?” The twins asked, alternating between who would ask the question.

“YES! YES! All of that and more!” Blake promised them. The sister’s smirked at each other, before they each kissed Blake’s cheek. 

The sister’s both reached behind themselves, removing their bra and corset, exposing their collective four C cup breasts. With that, Melanie removed Blake’s cock ring, before joining her sister in pressing her breasts around Blake’s thick throbbing cock. Precum trickled constantly from the end, which the girl’s used as lube as they used their breasts to rub the Faunus’ cock up and down, form the base to the tip.

Blake moaned in pleasure, as she felt the twin’s tits pleasing her cock. She looked down to see the jade-eyed sister’s as they made out with one another with their girlfriend’s cock between them. They hadn’t been particularly incestuous before meeting Blake, but the cat girl liked seeing them pleasure each other, and after their Faunus lover had neglected them for weeks, the pair had been forced to find comfort in each other.

Due to her three pent up previously denied orgasms, it wasn’t long before Blake found herself overcome with pleasure, her cock throbbing as she orgasmed, moaning in utter pleasure before rope after rope of thick white semen erupted form the end of her member, shooting up into the air before it fell down onto the sister’s. The twin’s didn’t even try to avoid being showered in Blake’s cum, having missed the feeling, smell and especially taste of their Faunus’ lovers semen. The mess splattered all over their faces, tits and hair, while some even fell in their mouth which they had opened and directed up to catch as much of Blake’s cum as they could.

“Thank you!” Blake panted, as the sister’s got up, admiring each other’s cum splattered bodies.

“I guess we should get showered.” Miltiades suggested, and her sister nodded in agreement.

“Come on sis, let’s leave her here while we lick each other clean in the shower!” Melanie teased. 

The sister’s giggled, as they left to get cleaned up. Blake groaned in frustration as she heard the twin’s being especially loud, moaning each other’s names, ensuring that Blake would hear them. The cat girl quickly became erect after that, unable to stop herself picturing the events that might be happening in the bathroom on the other side of the wall.

Blake sighed, glad that her girlfriends had forgiven her, but hoping that they would come back and get her off again soon, or at the very least untie her…


End file.
